The home elevator systems currently on the market are bulky and require a considerable amount of space in order to accommodate guide rails, a hydraulic jack, a pit, an elevator supporting mechanism, etc. The object of the present invention is to provide an elevator arrangement that requires a minimum of space, is simple to install and easy to maintain.